unexpectedly found
by mcdreamyforever101
Summary: what happens when bella becomes a drunk and Jakob helps her throght it and they get married and have kids then edward unexpectedly shows up
1. all better Bella, I think

I was sitting in the middle of the floor of Charlie's living room when the door opened, i know it wasn't charlie because of the way he walked it had to be Edward. I got up to run to the door when i tripped over a bottle of tequila that when every thing came back to to me Edward had left and i toke up drinking because it hurt so much but who was at the door

"Bells are you OK Charlie made me come check on you" said the voice of my best friend, Jacob Black

"What do think i look OK" I yelled at him

"No bells but we can fix that"

"Is Edward here"

"No"

"Then you can't fix me"

"Go to rehab Bella I will help you with every step"

**20 years later **

"Bells we need to go" yelled my wonderful husband,Jacob Black

"why don't we stay here and do something else"

Bella it your sons kindergarten graduation"

" I guess charlie will have to take the kids tonight" I said happily

" I work tonight babe and charlie had the kids last night"

" Fuck You" i said jokingly

" Love you to honey"

" I guess we do have ten more minutes" he whispered i my ear

" To bad you lost your Chance"

" Oh come on Bells you know you want to"

" No i do not" i whispered

"I think you do"

I finished doing my make up and went to go get in my totally awesome mini van and drove off to my son romeos school for his kindergarten graduation, Romeo was so excited i have never seen a smile that big on a kid. Romeo love school not like my other kids Lillian and Lucas. Lillian is 16 and is always with her boyfriend,partying and probably doing drugs. Lucas he is 14 and is in his room 24/7 playing his Xbox 360 and his laptop so all i have is Romeo who is 6 and a totally mama's boy. Then i saw Romeo walking in the class with his graduation gown on. All the kids got little degrees and had lunch and then we where able to go home

" look at you Romeo your such a big boy" i said

" I know I know mom" he yelled

Then i walked in my house all i could see was my daughter making out with my lost love........


	2. turned around

"Edward"

That when my daughter and Edward had noticed that I had waled thought the door. Edward had the weirdest look on his face like he just found life again looking at me.

" Bella" he sobbed

I felt happy for getting to see him gain to show him that I ended up happy with a family like he want me to do but he was siting right there making out with my daughter on my couch, in front of my eye's

" Get out of my house leech" yelled Jakob

" fuck you dad , Wait mom how do you know Edward" she turned her head to me

I didn't know what to say she probably know about him, he would never do that if she didn't know what he was.

" Bella she know all about me" Edward said in a calm voice

"Edward what, how does my mom know about you I thought that was just me and yours secret" said Lilian very confused

" lets just say I was I love with a very beautiful women and then I made the biggest mistake of my life,i better be going"

" ya you better be going leech"

I didn't know what to say after what he said I ran to my room like at 16 year old, I went to my closet and found the bottle tequila I have been hiding for 10 years but never really needed it until now I toke a couple sips when it was token from my hand

"honey what are you doing" whispered Jakob

I just noticed that I probably been cring the whole time,All I could do was fall into his arms

"Bella what is this,i thought you where over drinking" he said as I held up the bottle of tequila

" I am I bought that ten yers ago when you went to LA with the pack but that the first drink I have token from it jut seeing him like that was I could stand it anymore. I love you Jakob but never like I loved him so I going to end this before it gets to bad, I have to go talk to Lilian then me and the kids will be out in the morning but I promise I wont take them away from you" I started to walk out the door when I heard jakob start to cry

" No no Bella I will do anything to have you, I can't live with out you" that when I walked out of the room.


	3. AN

**AN: you might have been expecting a Bella/Edward story but one night I was writing the third chapter and this idea came to my head and I loved it I am not going to tell you what going to happen because I don't know about you but I like surprise but I promise you, you will love how it ends out**

**P.S. If you are reading my story please review so I know someone is reading my story and I would love some ideas for my story or if I'm just doing something wrong please tell me. **

**Oh and Chapter 3 should be up I a hour or so.**


	4. Tales & Broken Hearts

That was it I did know what to do anymore, but I knew had to talk to Lilian. I walked in her room and there she sat crying. All I could do was walk over to her and cuddle her into my arms like she was 4 years old

" How could you mom, dad loves you" I couldn't explain way because I didn't really know why

" It for the best" was all I cold say

" Mom when Edward ways saying he fell in love with the most beautiful women ever was he talking about you"

" yes honey, Edward was my everything"i whispered sadly

" can you tell me about Edward an you please"

" there not a lot to tell I fell for him,do you know jasper well he almost killed me at my birthday but it is my fault I got a paper cut, then three days later he said he didn't love me and left"

I was looking at me scare that James gave to me when Lilian caught me staring at it and I know she was going to question me

" mom did he do that to you" that for some risen made me smile because if he did stay with my daughter he would keep her safe and never hurt her

" Of course not he would never hurt me it was another vampire he's name was James he tricked me saying he had your grandma and was going to kill her be he just wanted me alone so he could kill me, Lilian it very dangerous being around vampires" I said sadly I thought I would never have to tell her these things

" Mom I want to move with you I don't want to stay with dad even thought I think your making the wrong chose" I couldn't believe she a wanted to move with me I always thought she would stay with her dad

" I have to go tell Lucas you can start packing or you can get all new stuff because that part of my plan to just make a fresh start" I walked to the door and exited her room

I walked down the hall to Lucas room, I could hear him playing video games and typing on his lap top at the same time. I knock on his door and asked to come in. he said sure so I walked in.

" Hey Lucas" I nervously said because I know how Lucas can take things the wrong way

He turned his head to me " You don't have to tell me I heard it all these wall aren't sound proof mom"

" I know you think I'm making the wrong chose and I might be but me and your dad need some away time from each other, I just want know if your going to leave with me or you dad"

I don't even think he thought about for a min he quickly answered that he wanted to stay with Jakob, I was a little heart broken that he didn't even take a minute to think but I did promise Jake that I would not take the kids away from Jake so I wont refuse, I said good night and walked out of his room and headed to my room to pack.


End file.
